Happy Father's Day
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: Nemu writes a letter for Father's Day.


Happy Father's Day

Summary: Nemu writes a letter for her 'father' on Father's Day. I don't know when this takes place except it was after she was 'born'. I am sorry that some of the thoughts are non-sequitur.

* * *

Nemu found herself writing a letter. The thought came to her one day. This is what she wrote.

_Mayuri-sama,_

_I write this letter to show my appreciation for your creation of me. _

_In the living world, there is a day called Father's Day. I went there on the fact-finding mission about rifts caused by Menos Grande. I saw some billboards in the real world about this event called Father's Day. It interested me. So I did some research. Apparently, someone suggested that since there was a holiday called Mother's Day in May, then why not Father's Day in June._

_You have always referred to me as the epitome of your creations, a faux soul within a faux body. I was told from some of the people responsible for my creation about the reason for my birth. You were always competing to shine within the shadow of Urahara Kisuke. It must be hard for you to have to supersede him. Even though he was exiled, many of his inventions still remain as a legacy to his genius: Lethargy Stone, Project Spearhead, Gikonan to name a few. And with the need to surpass Urahara came the lack of sleep. The lack of sleep caused the irrationality in your character. That was the start of everything._

_Many people would never think that you were a caring man. But I remember the first few minutes of my creation. You treasured me like a valuable object. It was my first memory and I cherish it. Then came time for my education. You taught me to read, write, and fight. You gave me the strength to stop even Zaraki Kenpachi should I need to. And I remember that I was always curious in my early years. I had a thirst for knowledge which you encourage. Someone who enters the Twelfth Division should have that at least. Being the Captain's daughter had many perks. I was part of many projects that those who have been in the squad for thirty years could not even watch. I was proud to be your daughter at that moment._

_But that all came to an end after a year's time._

_You were writing the reports that Yamamoto-soutaichou required of the research you undertake when I came in for an idea of a hypothesis on the Bound clans. You have been up all night because the person that was suppose to do it died in the experiment. I did not know that it was due in an hour and you hadn't slept in eighty hours. If I had known that, perhaps I wouldn't have bothered you. I wanted your attention. I bothered you and bothered you. And your hand came at my face. It was at the same time that you finished the report and had to leave. _

You left without an apology. At that time, I didn't understand.

_I isolated myself from the squad, unable to concentrate on anything until you came back. When you did, you took out your frustrations on me by yelling in my direction. I would learn later that Yamamoto-soutaichou had chastised you for being late with the reports. This is when I noticed the beginning of the change in you._

_It wouldn't take much to set off your temper and now the bad part was that it usually was caused by the failures of others. But you couldn't take your frustrations out on them; otherwise they could defect to another squad or write a grievance report against you. So now every time that someone dropped a glass of an important solution or made the slightest calculation error, your anger was vented through me._

_It got even worse when you began to depreciate life. With a record boom of Shinigami hopefuls graduating and being conscripted to our squad, you began your most immoral experiment yet, the Shinigami bomb. There was a tiny device that you had me implant into the new recruits. The device agitated a Shinigami's entire reiatsu so quickly that the unlucky victim would be blown to pieces. Likewise, all that is in the area would be destroyed too. When we went Hollow hunting to test the device, as you figured, the Shinigami Bomb worked as you expected. The Council of 46 ordered you to remove them but you couldn't without destroying them. For that, they sentenced you to prison for five years. They were the longest years of my life._

_I don't find any of that important. I never really cared about any of the lives of my subordinates. Nor do I care for my own. But then again, I never cared about anyone else but you. You gave me life and for that, I will follow you to the death. I'm sure that you've heard the harsh things said about you behind your back. They say the way that you treat me is disgusting. But they could never understand the strain you undergo everyday trying to make their lives easier. How could they? They only see the outside, how youcover your tiredness with paint and a mask. _

_I would like you to know that I understand. I don't mind to be a vent for you. If you didn't get release, you would surely go mad. And I don't want that. I won't ask you to desist because I am your creation. It's the purpose that I serve above all roles._

_Beginning from where I started, I wish you a Happy Father's Day._

_Your Daughter,_

_Nemu_

The Twelfth Vice-Captain finished her letter andleft it on theCaptain'sdesk and walked away.

Kurotsuchit-taichou read the letter that Nemu wrote to him left for him on his desk. When his eyes finished it, he scoffed loudly. Looking around to see if there was anyone within the vicinity, the Twelfth Captain put the letter in his robes and walked away, deep in thought.

Owari


End file.
